Life With the Akatsuki
by Colafangirl93
Summary: Sequel to Winter With the Akatsuki. What happens when the girls try to live with the Akatsuki in their place? How long will it go until one of them breaks one of Pains precious rules? How will Anne deal with Hidan and his rituals? And not to mention, how will the lives of Vilde and Itachi be as their raising their kid? Pranks, lemons, stupid humor and much more.
1. Chapter 1

Me: It is indeed I, Anne-chan who have returned from the dead…  
Julie: WHAT?  
Vilde: Took you long enough…  
Me: Girls… take a chill pill will yah? I'm starting to upload the sequel right now  
Julie: You better!  
Vilde: Hn.  
Me: *sweatdrop* I do not own any characters from Naruto, I do however own Julie, Vilde, Anne, Hitoshi and the plot to this story :)))

"Pain… we have to do something" Itachi whispered husky so the gang in the living room wouldn't hear them.  
"I know. I've already thought of a solution" Pain simply answered.  
Itachi merely nodded back.

"Hey" Vilde said and stole a quick kiss from her boyfriend or fiancé…. Or whatever she should call him. She wasn't quite sure where they stood as a couple at the time. Hopefully that would change soon.  
"Is he sleeping?" Itachi asked her.  
"Yeah… "  
"Good thing he adopted your ability to sleep" Itachi said and smiled slightly.  
"You look serious… what's wrong?" Vilde asked concerned.  
"Nothing really…"  
"Yeah right… and I secretly work as Kakuzus personal stripper"  
"Don't let him hear you say something like that" Itachi whispered back and walked away to join the rest in the living room.

"So… how exactly did you conquer that penguin again?" Anne asked glancing up at her sweetheart.  
"Well… I … took out my scythe and killed him with one swing… you know… when you've got biceps like me you only need one swing" Hidan smirked back at her. Anne just smiled adoringly back at him.  
"Wait… what? You killed a penguin?" Julie asked shocked.  
"What?" Anne shrieked.  
"That's what you said" Julie answered laughing.  
"The fuck sweetcheeks? A fucking penguin? What the fu…." Hidan started, but was interrupted by Pain.

"Oi! Shut up and listen minions. I've decided that you girls are moving back to Japan with us"  
"Cookieeee" Anne shouted. "Crazyyyy" Julie shrieked. "Criiiispyyyy" Vilde screamed.  
"WE'RE MOVING TO JAPAN!" the three girls shouted and started jumping around in a circle.

"Now… sh… go pack your bags" Pain ordered trying hard not to smile. Damnit. Those girls had an effect on his seriousness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Airport

**Me:** Hey-yo… new chapter :D Ever wondered about why the Akatsuki never flies to their destinations? Well… this is why!  
**Kakuzu**: Obviously it's too expensive…  
**Me**: Eheh… Kakuzu-chan, what are you doing here?  
**Kakuzu**: *mumbles grumpily*  
**Me**: What?  
**Anne**: Did anyone say cat? *holds up cute furry kitten*  
**Me**: *sweatdrop* No...  
**Anne**: *pouts*  
**Kakuzu**: Time is money… money you cannot afford to pay.  
**Me**: Fine… I get it… I do not own any characters from Naruto, I do however own Anne, Julie, Vilde, Hitoshi and the plot of this story… oh and yeah… that cat… Happy Kakuzu?  
**Kakuzu**: *mumbles something*  
**Anne:** Review people! ^.^

"Seriously?" Anne asked grumpy. "We're flying to your hideout?"  
"Who said anything about you living in the hideout?" Pain smirked.  
"WHAT?!" Vilde shouted causing everyone around them to stare. It didn't help when Julie started growling and giving Pain death glares either.  
"Let's talk about it later. Now we really got to find that security check" Pain stated.

"Eh…Pain?" Anne asked carefully as Pain looked irritated.  
He didn't seem to hear her. Julie snickered.  
"Usually we don't have any problems hearing you" Julie said suggestively. Kisame, Vilde and Deidara laughed. Hidan just smirked.  
"YOU…. Argh…. Oh no I forgot what I was going to tell Pain" Anne snapped making everyone laugh some more. Luckily Julie had discovered the same thing as Anne, without being pre-senile.

"Pain?... PAIN?... Carrot-sama?" Julie shouted.  
"WHAT?" Pain shouted back.  
Julie just pointed right ahead at a large poster with Security check written all over it.  
"Hihii… I think you're missing the big picture" Anne giggled causing everyone to sweatdrop.  
"Let's go" Pain said his voice chilly.

Anne, Hidan, Julie, Deidara had all gotten through without any big problems when…  
"OMG. Where is Hitoshi?" Vilde said looking rather panicked.  
"Vilde…"  
"Not now Itachi. I just had Hitoshi here… I mean a kid can't disappear in one second" Vilde nearly shrieked.  
"I think she has reached the top of her pre-senility" Anne whispered to Julie. Julie nodded.  
"Vilde… you sent him through the machine with your bags…" Itachi said holding Hitoshi in his arms.  
"Yeahyeah… wait… WHAT?" Vilde said horror struck.  
"He is fine" Itachi said handing her Hitoshi. Vilde smiled cutely at their little son making everyone aaaw. Well at least until the cute moment was ruined a few seconds later.

"I'll kill you if you don't shut that goddamn machine up!" Pain shouted angrily. He was currently waving his hands up and down in anger at the frightened security guard who tried to search him.  
"Ah… I've always meant those piercings were a bad idea" Julie snickered earning a hi-five from Vilde and Anne.  
"DO NOT TOUCH MY BOTTOM"  
"Bad mental images…" Anne said as everyone else howled in laughter.

"Assemble!" Pain said irritated as he finally had made it through the security check. Not without an extensive amount of death glares and shouting that was.  
"Where is Zetsu?" Pain asked. Everybody started scanning the airport, some a bit panicked, looking for the plant man.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah … get off me…" a woman shrieked fleeing from what seemed to be…  
"ZETSU! COME BACK HERE NOW!" Pain roared. He looked insanely furious.  
Zetsu didn't listen. He just kept running while roaring.  
"FAAAAST FOOOOOOOD"  
"Sasori… get him will you… before Pain uses his almighty push and destroys everyone at this airport" Konan said calmly. Sasori nodded and pulled Zetsu back with his puppet strings.  
"Now can we please get on the airplane without any more trouble?" Pain said chilly death glaring every single one of them.

**Twelve hours later…**

"So, so Pain… it wasn't all that bad, and look on the bright side, we're here!" Konan smiled.  
Pain, who could barely stand on his feet, exhausted from what had seemed to be an eternal flight trip just nodded.  
"Revenge is coming…unexpected and extremely painful" Pain said through gritted teeth to his fellow Akatsukimembers.  
"What? It wasn't my fault that Deidara blew up my puppet" Sasori said irritated.  
"Puppet? That was a Barbie doll you stole from a nine year old hn… and you call that shit art … baka" Deidara said angrily.  
"How do you know it was a Barbie doll Deidara?" Anne grinned evilly.  
"You…. YOU…."  
"EVERYBODY…. SHUT… THE… FUCK … UP!" Pain roared making everybody look shocked at him.  
"I've had enough of this. Let's go"


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome home girls

**Me**: New chapter yay! And…  
**Julie:** Aren't you going to thank those who favourited and followed?  
**Sasori**: It is rude not to thank!  
**Naruto**: Believe it!  
**Me:** … I was just abo…  
**Vilde**: So typical you…  
**Anne**: Yeah. What the fuck?  
**Hidan**: Did anyone say fuck?  
**Itachi**: hn?  
**Sasuke**: HNNNN…  
**Itachi:** HHHHHHHNNNNNN  
**Vilde**: Wow? He can pronounce multiple Hs? *O.O  
**Me:** Everyone…. SHUT IT!  
**Anne**: Where? *suggestive eyebrows*  
**Vilde**: *Oh you're so sock Crispy…  
**Naruto**: Sock... eh?  
**Julie:** Perverted…  
**Naruto:** AH! *grins*  
**Me**: FOR GODS SAKE SHUTYOURMOTHERFUCKINGCHERRYPIEHOLEBIATCHES!  
**Pain:** For being a leader that was very rude. Thank god you don't own any of the characters from Naruto Colafangirl93…  
**Vilde, Julie and Anne**: What about us? O.O  
**Me**: … Too bad. I also own Hitoshi and the plot of this story so if you don't shut it I just might delete you from this story…  
**Julie:** You wouldn't!  
**Me**: *smirks* Anywaays, thanks to all of you who favourited and followed! Here's a brand new chapter ^.^

"Whoa… what is this place? Headquarters?" Vilde asked stunned and turned to look at Konan who had accompanied them. The rest of the Akatsuki had been rushed to a meeting by Pain.  
Konan laughed friendly. The two other C-girls studied the entrance hall they just had entered. Both of them had their mouth open in shock.

"But… I don't understand…" Anne started. What had seemed like a shitty small apartment from the outside actually appeared to be the most amazing house she had ever seen.  
"This is awesome" Julie stated grinning. The walls in the entrance hall were painted in a light golden colour which matched the dark wooden floor perfectly. There were several wooden doors leading to other rooms. Decorating the open space on the wall between the doors were expensive Asian inspired paintings.

"There is even two floors. That's fucking amazing" Anne stated happily stating the obvious as she pointed at the double sized staircase in front of them.  
"No shit Sherlock" Vilde said.  
"Just as smart as ever Crispy" Julie said.

Konan grinned. "I'm glad you like it. This is where you'll be living" she said calmly waiting for the explosion she knew would come.  
"WHAT? We're not living with you guys?" Vilde screamed angrily waving her hands up and down hysterically.  
"That is so unfair" Julie stated while clenching her teeth together.  
"What? I won't get to spend the day with Hidan?" Anne asked shocked.  
"Who would wanna spend an entire day with Hidan?" Julie asked disgusted. Anne looked furious and shot her fist out to punch her.  
"Teme" Anne shouted as Julie scratched the bump that had now formed on her head.  
"Hidan? That's all you can think about? What about Hitoshi?" Vilde asked while death glaring Anne.

"Girls! Relax a bit now okay? All of us are going to live here. The only exception is when we're on a mission. So yes Anne you'll get to spend the day with Hidan when we don't require his services for the sake of the organization. And Vilde, Hitoshi will be with you at all times. Understood?"

"Hmph" Julie said. "Fine" Anne said a bit disappointed. Vilde nodded. She could live with this.

"Konan?" Pain said from the living room.  
"Coming" Konan answered before she turned back to the girls. "You better come too. Pain has a few rules he want to explain to you before you start exploring the house"

The living room was just as beautiful as they had expected it to be. The walls were painted in a darker version of golden colour that had been in the entrance hall, the floor mahogany and several vases with cherry blossom flowers were placed around the room. Not to mention, there was an old-fashioned fountain in the middle of the room. In one of the corners there was a low table with several pillows around it; obviously meant for drinking tea etc.

"Wow. We have a fucking fountain for crying out loud" Anne stated forgetting about being angry. Vilde snickered and Julie made a weird face while waving her hands all around the place.  
"WHAT?" Anne snapped.  
"A fucking fountain?" Vilde asked suggestively.  
"Yeah and…?" Anne asked annoyed.  
"Think sock" Vilde said still laughing. That made Anne's eyes widen.  
"Oh damn… now she got an idea… damn you Crazy" Julie said and shuddered.

"I take it you girls like the place" Pain said and interrupted Annes daydreaming. He then made a short nod to the table signalling that they should sit down.  
"Yeah… I guess so" Vilde said.

"Seeing as we are a criminal organization and headhunted almost everywhere in this part of the world I've made some rules you must follow. Some of them are also for yours and my wellbeing so we don't end up killing each other. Is that understood?" Pain asked seriously.  
The girls nodded. Anne gulped. She didn't doubt for a second that he would kill them if they crossed the boundaries a little too far.

"Good. Then rule number one is, you shall not speak of us, this organization, or where we are to be found at any time… " Pain started.

Half an hour later the three C-girls had left the living room, Anne with her hand covering up Julies mouth for some reason.  
"We have a mission" Pain said seriously to Konan.  
"When do we leave?" Konan simply asked.  
"Tonight. We might be gone for some time. You don't think they'll ruin the house while we're gone do you?" Pain asked a bit concerned.  
"No …" Konan answered. At least not that much she thought.

In the meantime the three C-girls just entered what seemed to be Julie and Deidaras room based on the colour theme for the room; lime green and yellow. Anne sighed out of relief and finally let go of her hand that had been covering Julies mouth since Pain had ended their meeting.  
"Just a few rules?" Julie spat. "Look at this list!"  
"Well … rules are meant to be broken" Vilde stated. "Hand me the list Crispy"  
Julie snickered as Anne gave the long list to her red haired friend.  
"I love planning pranks" Julie squealed. "It's the next best thing to performing them" 

**I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully I'll upload it tonight or tomorrow.  
If there is anything you want more/less of based on the first chapters review and tell me ^.^  
Also, yes, there will be lemons, no need to worry. (:**

**XOXO  
Crispy**


	4. Chapter 4: Rules are meant to be broken

**Here's a new chapter! I still don't own any of the characters from Naruto. I do however own Vilde, Julie, Hitoshi and Anne. **

****"Okay let's read through the list one more time" Vilde said and grinned evilly.  
Julie sighed. "Okay then" She then stretched her arms in the air and bent backwards.  
"I had no idea you could bend like that" Anne said and acted shocked.  
"What the hell?" Julie asked with a twisted facial expression making Anne laugh.  
"That's just so off topic… and so weird" Vilde added.  
Anne grinned even more and shrugged her shoulders. "I was bored" she simply answered making her two C-girls sweatdrop.  
"Let's move on with the list… please?" Vilde asked and started scanning down the sheet.

"Okay so the rules we obviously can't use to prank them are number one, twelve and thirteen as that would risk the lives of the Akatsuki members" Vilde stated smartly.  
Anne nodded in agreement. Julie looked confused.  
"What were those rules again?" she asked innocently. Vilde shook her head and gave Julie the list. Julie read it again.

No speaking about the Akatsukimembers outside the house or of the whereabouts of the members or the house.

No eating fish inside the house or in front of Kisame.

Same goes for carrots in front of God/Leader-sama/Pain

No walking around naked. (That means you too Hidan)

No fighting using weapons inside the house.

Music made by Taylor Swift or Justin Bieber are banned from this house as it would make Itachi deaf.

Anyone who destroy Christmas will be punished by death.

Anything you destroy, you pay for.

Stealing any of Sasoris puppets will result in a slow and painful death.

Same goes for Kakuzus money.

Refrigerator magnets are banned from this house.

You are not allowed to bring any friends to the house.

Hidans hair gel is sacred. Don't mess with it.

Perverted jokes about Deidara and his hands are not funny. (Just a little)

Zetsu are a person, not a plant.

No swimming naked in the fountain.

No funny business in the fountain.

Don't fill the fountain with soap, jelly mix or anything else that will cause trouble.

Zetsu or Tobi are not allowed to decide the dinner menu.

Red Bull, Monster or any other form for energy drinks are banned from this house.

"You know… rule number eleven just says refrigerator magnets… I say we start by shopping for some ordinary magnets" Julie said and laughed evilly.  
"I like the way you're thinking sister" Vilde said and joined in on the evil laughter.  
"Sounds fun!" Anne said and giggled. Vilde and Julie looked at each other and sweatdropped.

Seconds later the door opened and Konan and Itachi carrying Hitoshi entered. He sent a secretively smile to Vilde which she returned. Anne looked at them. She had always been a bit jealous in how they could tell each other things just by looking at the other. Hidan and her… well they were not that secretive to put it gently.

"What's up?" Julie asked grinning.  
"We're leaving on a mission tonight" Konan said. "The others have already left" she added when she noticed that Julie and Anne were scanning the room for their boyfriends.  
"Oh… when do you return?" Vilde asked Itachi interrupting Annes loud cursing over Hidans behaviour.  
Itachi gave Anne an angry glare before he turned to Vilde again.  
"In about two to three weeks" he said calmly.  
"We never really know exactly how long a mission's going to last" Konan added smiling gently to the girls.  
"Oh… okay" Vilde said. She looked at Itachi, again saying everything she wanted to say by just staring into those beautiful eyes of his. He looked right back at her and curved his lips slightly while walking towards her. When Itachi reached her, he gave her a quick kiss and handed her Hitoshi. Reaching the door again, he mouthed her a good bye. Then they were gone.

"Damnit" Julie cursed. "What's the point in planning a prank we can't do for another three weeks?" she asked looking rather gloomy.  
"Well… at least now I get time to perfect my ultimate jutsu… Hidan is so going to get it when he gets back" Anne said and grinned evilly.  
"You have a jutsu?" Vilde asked shocked while cuddling with Hitoshis hair.  
"How could that be? We're not ninja" Julie asked her mouth wide open in an o.  
"Heheee… well… do you wanna see it?" Anne asked her face lit up.  
"Yeah" the girls shouted in unison. Hitoshi stared at her curiously.  
Anne grinned. "Here goes… almighty push up" Anne shouted and ripped her shirt off while pushing her push up bra upwards. The whole thing would have been very funny if Anne had not hit her own head and passed out. That made it hilarious. Well, after the two other girls had realized what just had happened.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Crispy, but I think that jutsu is just going to … eh… please Hidan" Julie said still laughing.  
"I'm telling you Julie… this is going to be the next big jutsu" Anne said bright red, but determined.  
"Keep dreaming Crispy" Vilde said howling with laughter.  
Ten minutes later Vilde and Julie were still laughing at Anne making her pout.  
"I'm going to bed" she said and stomped to her bed room.  
"Me and Hitoshi are going to bed too… 'night Cookie" she said and carried her giggling son out of the room.

**So, what do you think? I got a bit random at the… well, whole chapter. Next chapter: the girls prepare a homecoming gift for their guys and gal… **


	5. Chapter 5: Heavy

**Me: Yaaay! New chappie…  
Sasori: Charlie Chaplin? I love that guy!  
Me: O.O  
Sasori: *dreamy smile*  
Me: Wh… what on earth are you doing here Sasori?  
Sasori: Pimping up your living room… is it working?  
Me: Well… yeah… kind of…  
Sasori: *chuckles* too bad Deidara!  
Deidara: ART IS…  
Me: Oh … this isn't good…  
Sasori: O.O  
*BOOOOM*  
Deidara: AN EXPLOSION  
Sasori: O.O  
Me: You blew up my living room!  
Sasori: O.O (Stuck like that forever…)  
Deidara: Magnificent!  
Me: You're so going to pay for this! You're extremely lucky I don't own the Naruto characters… if I did you would totally be Sasori's bi***  
Sasori: O.O (Scarred for life)  
Deidara: HAHA… that's true, you don't own any of the Naruto characters… but what about Vilde, Julie, Anne and Hitoshi hn?  
Me: And mostly… the plot of this story *grins*  
Deidara and Sasori: O.O**

Julie woke up by a loud dunking noise thinking what the fuck… Followed by a loud "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Irritated that she had woke up early, well eleven which in her mind was devilish early, Julie stumbled to the hallway in the second floor finding Vilde there laying on the floor laughing. On the first floor Anne was trying to lift up some weights which were obviously too heavy for her.  
"Wh… I'm not even going to ask" Julie said. 

"VILDE. JULIE. DON'T JUST FUCKING STAND THERE! HELP ME!" Anne shouted while waving her hands at them.  
"She sure is sounding exactly like Hidan" Vilde said rolling her eyes. "You'll go Julie, I have to take Hitoshi for a stroll" she continued grinning.  
"Fine. But you totally owe me chocolate for this" Julie said grumpy and walked down towards Anne.

"What on earth were you exactly doing this morning Crispy?" Julie asked taking a bite of her toast with ham.  
"Well… I thought we could use one of Hidans weights to lay a trap… you know one of those who swings and just boom kaplash kiaaaaaaah hits the person in the face… or balls" Anne said and grinning evilly… making her look more like Voldemort and a squirrel had a baby.  
"Eh.. well… while I just loooove that idea… wouldn't it be better if you know… the weight was a giant magnet?" Julie suggested raising her eyebrows.  
"Oooooo.. that's so….  
"Please don't say Raven Crispy… if you do I'll kill you…" Julie said with her hands ready to stop Anne's mouth from blabbering.  
"I was going to say evil… but fine … that's so…. WAIT A SECOND! If you say that's so Raven… wouldn't that be the same as saying that's so Itachi?" Anne asked sincerely wondering.  
Julie just sat there with her mouth open, a piece of ham hanging from her lip.

That night when Julie got to bed, she wished for sweet dreams about chocolate and most of all to sleep until dinnertime. Let's just say, only one of them came true.

"JULIE!" Vilde shouted.  
"Wha… waffles…" Julie murmured and turned around in her bed her pillow covering her ears.  
"That's just so typical of her" Vilde said annoyed. Anne just snickered.  
"Watch this" she said. Anne pulled out a chocolate bar from the pocket on her blazer, sat down on Julie's bed and took a bite of it. Now that made Julie jump up.

Half an hour later Julie was still chasing Anne around the house.  
"YOU TOOK… MY…. CHOCOLATE…. MY PRECIOUS!" Julie screamed running after Anne with the weapon that been nearest to her when she had gotten out of bed… a… eh…. Pillow formed as a peanut?  
"AAAAAAH…. STOP GOING NUTS… WITH THE NUT…. EHEEEEEH GET IT?" Anne screamed while running for her life.  
"NOT FUNNY CRISPY…"  
"I JUST TOOK ONE TINY BITE… PRETTY PLEAAAASE?"

"Ha, it worked" she said and breathed out in relief when she couldn't see her murderous little friend any more.  
"WRONG" Julie roared and attacked Anne while holding on to a rope from the ceiling.

"My head hurts…" Anne murmured.  
"Suits you well for stealing my chocolate" Julie said and looked angrily at Anne.  
"When did we get vines in our house anyways?" Anne asked waving her hands up and down.  
"Girls…. Are we going to shop or not?" Vilde asked placing her hands on her waist.  
"Truce?" Anne asked. "Fine" Julie said. "For now"

**Review people! :) Sorry about the short and random chapter btw… eheh… anyways, the next chapters might take a few weeks before I publish them – going to Turkey with my mother for a week and hopefully getting a bit tan, but I promise the next chapters will be longer and filled with the C-girls pranking the Akatsuki… and maybe a little lemon?  
**

**XOXO  
Crispy**


End file.
